Random Hearts
by BlueStarDust3578
Summary: When the hearts connect, everything is possible. Kamijou Touma and Misaka wake up to utter misfortune when they figure out that everything is just out of place. How? Just them switching up bodies. The Randomization of Random events has began!
1. prologue

When the hearts connect, the feelings that can't be conveyed into words... Will be felt.

* * *

Academy City.

A city that said to have the technology of the future. It's facilities and equipments, together with their special Power Development system, was ahead of the rest of the world by 20years if not more. Here the Science side is the forefront, and every phenomena was explained by it.

Expect for certain supernatural powers and existences that neither the Science or Magic can explain them.

In District 7, one could see a set of dorm building lining up together. In a certain dorm on the seventh floor, kamijou Touma was sleeping in the humble bathtub which became his new bed since a certain silver haired nun started to live with him. The door was locked due to the habit of the little nun of sleep walking and sneaking to his side like a child searching for a mother's warmth. So kamijou got sure to lock it for this case. But now, since the door is locked, a knocking sound could be heard from it, Index, who was wearing an orange pajama with rabbit stamps on it, was knocking the door on Touma, or moreover she was making a loud banging sound like bombs, Touma felt his head was about to blow.

"Touma! Touma! wake up already, I'm hungry..! "

Index shouted and pleaded.

Hearing the unpleasant knock, Touma forcefully opened his eyes. Annoyed and tired, he whined to Index.

"Index~ The man of the house is tired now.. Give me a break~"

He lazily turned to his side in the tub trying to sleep again.

Index pouted and stomped her feet on the floor like a child demanding more attention. Her silver silky hair waved around with her movements. She didn't seem to be satisfied with Touma's answer.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

She shouted repeatedly. Despite having a small body, she is able to release such a high pitch, which was terribly annoying for Touma since he want to sleep.

The dream of having an old time deep nap was destroyed in seconds by the hungry nun. Touma sloppily lifted his body to a siting position, stretched his arms and went to open the door with half-opened eyes.

"Ah, Touma! You finally woke_"

The first thing Touma did was to hit Index lightly on the head in a sword-like move.

"O-Ou! Touma!"

Index held her head and whined with teary eyes, indicating that she was hurt. Touma dragged his poor and low energized body around, ignoring Index and heading to kitchen.

"You know, Kamjou-san needs some rest once in a while. I couldn't believe that today is a break_"

"But Touma, you said there's school today because you failed in the test."

Index interrupted innocently.

"W-wah! So it was a dream that I have a holiday! W-what misfortune..."

Touma titled his head down in disappointment. He, not having a long day where he can relax and just sit there in his room and watch TV like any normal high school guy was making him imagine it in his dream. Being forced to jump in the dark side of Academy City and Magic side was no where to be normal. Now, he wants to stop the action for a while and rest, trying to enjoy his normal young youth life. But it's easier said than done.

"Ah~ anyway," Touma sighed. "If Index-san going to bother me like this everyday, I won't make her my special pan cakes that she likes~"

He teased her while waving the spoon in his hand around. Once he heard her gasp with an "Eeeh!Not fair" childishly, he giggled and shock his head around. Since when did he have a normal day like this he wondered, it sounded nostalgic and gave him a feeling of peace. All that was rest to complete his "normal" life was a certain level 5 girl chasing him around meaninglessly.

"Ummm I was feeling bored and lonely, so I wanted Touma and play with me and make me food..."

Index explained herself lightly and sheepishly, wanting Touma to not be angry at her. Her innocent eyes tells the truth that she was really feeling alone and didn't intent of bothering Touma to that extent, Touma smiled at her childish acts and hummed while opening the fridge to prepare the said pancakes of Kamjou.

"Hmmm~ then it's a pass this time," He sensed Index jumping in joy from behind his back. He knew her face was lit up like the bright sun. "As long as you play quietly while I finish my homework when I'm back, I'll play with you once it's over."

"Got it~"

He giggled a bit then checked inside the refrigerator. He saw mixture bowl he made the other day. He took the mixture bowl and put it near the stove then turned to Index and pointed to her with the spoon.

"Go change your pajama, I washed your nun ha_"

Suddenly, Touma's vision turned to pitch black.

Like turning off and switching on a TV, his vision came back to him.

He could see a room, but that was not his dorm room, nor Index was standing there in front of him, instead, it was a completely different one. But Touma knew this room very well, he once came here before.

Lost and confused, his mind was blank for a second, when he came back to his sense, he felt something was different. Other than him suddenly being in another room, something else made him feel as if what makes him a man was gone. He felt his body so light and slim it scared him. What was this sudden feeling of being so delicate and strong at the same time?.Kamijou could smell faint, yet attractive flower scent that was familiar to him emitting from him. Where did he smell it?. He took out his hand and glanced at it. It was delicate. He thought as his rubbed his fingers together then he reached out his hand to his face and touch it. It felt abnormally soft and smooth. Touma gulped and passed his hand down his neck which was also soft and silky.

What the hell was going on?

Kamijou Touma was about to lose it.

He then moved his hand downward_

"..."

_And that was it. He felt "something" soft and round under his palm. It was such an overwhelming sensation. He knew what was he touching, and kamjou Touma stated to wonder if there is any sanity left in him.

"W-WHAT THE HELL!?"

He felt his cheeks goes very warm, so did the tip of his ears. But then, he came to a realization.

"_Wait a minute... That voice..."_

_He could swore he just talked in a feminine, sharp and delicate tone._

A tone he could never mistaken the owner of it who would shout at him every time.

"B-Biri B_"

He reflectively gasped and shut his mouth with his free hand in awe, his face burning bright red and wearing a distorted look of confusing.

"_No way, no way , no way! you got to be kidding me! what kind of joke is this?" _

He shouted in his heart. Touma tried to calm himself down by saying things like "_It might be an Esper power or just a dream, right?" _ But then again, Touma's right hand held the unique ability "Imagine Breaker" which can destroy any supernatural power once it comes in contact with it. And it is impossible to be a dream, since the feeling of the surrounding and his concision were all clear. Kamijou Touma was in reality.

But what kind of reality is this suppose to be?

He had switched bodies with Misaka Mikoto.

"O-Onee-sama... Why are touching your breast?"

The voice that suddenly came shocked Kamijou to his sense. He turned his head to the side to see a girl whose name Shirai Kuroko. She was tying her loose her with a ribbon and seem to just been washing her face since some droplets of water were seen on her face and parts of her hair. She was looking at Touma(Mikoto) in an awe, perverted look. Shirai is the monster that was willing to turn Touma to shattered pieces just like that. Touma was frightened, what would she do now his in Misaka Mikoto's body, touching "her" breast(He didn't remember to take his hand off from shock). Touma blushed hard and took his hand away, slightly messing the soft sensation that was beneath his palm.

"_Wait stupid, that's not the time for perverted ideas! shack it off! forget it! gah Misaka will kill me! No, I think Shirai will precede her!"_

He gulped and shivered.

"_Wait.." _He stopped his train of thoughts for a moment. "_Does she knows that I'm even Kamijou Touma!?"_

She said "Onee-sama" which concludes the fact that he is in Misaka Mikoto's body and the only one who is aware of it, so, Shirai can only relay on her sight to check the person in front of her and could not possibly detect the Esper power or the supernatural cause of this.

"If Onee-sama wants them to grow, then I, Shirai Kuroko, will help you fulfill your wish!"

She said in an extremely happy voice, spreading her arms widely and jumping at Touma.

"Wuahhhh!"

Touma swiftly jumped from his place in shock, he was amazed how light and strong his movements was, it was so easy moving in it and had good reflective sense. Kuroko landed on the bed as if hugging it. He heard her moan while her face was still stuffed in the pillow.

"Mouuuh Onee-sama~, you're always shy like this. I wish I could stay longer but I have work to do, today's patrol is long since there's some outsider coming to join a festival."

Shirai said and stood, taking her Judgment armband from her skirt pocket and placing it on her right shoulder. Her look gave an impression of an assiduous and dedicated person to her work, as if all her pervert side was washed away. Kamijou thought so.

"By the way, your face is red Onee-sama, do have a fever? Please be more attentive to your health."

Shirai walked and placed her hand on Kamijou's /Mikoto/ shoulder.

"Ah, T-that.. Never mind I'll go wash m-my face." _ "Uhhh I'm I blushing that much!? wait is that what was always happening to Biri Biri all the time? Did I always embarrass her?, more importantly, I need to think what to do!?"_

Touma spoke while trembling, looking at his side and thinking. kuroko raised an eyebrow in confusion then sighed.

"Well then, I'll be going."

"Uh."

Kuroko vanished afterward in thin air.

Touma, now in Mikoto's body and still not believing it, dashed his way to find the washer room. He walked into a vast space covered with ceramic pieces all over. There was a ornamented mirror placed in front and a sink made of marble. Tokiwadai was a school for rich girls, as such, the dorms were highly luxurious and comfortable for the sake of the students. He saw the bathroom to his side covered with transparent glass and the curtains were closed.

"T-That's totally of a different level..."

Touma muttered. Compared to his dorm which was cramped with a small bathroom and not enough space for one to have freedom(The kitchen and the bedroom were only separated by half a wall.), this was way behind his imagination in levels.

He walked closer to the mirror and saw his_ I mean saw the reflection of Mikoto on it. He was stunned.

"What with this!?"

He kept checking his face randomly in confusion then stopped and stared at the reflection. It was showing an embarrassed and confused Mikoto, which was abnormally cute. Now that he's in her body and this close, he was able to notice her features more. Her sharp yet captivating eyes that gives and impression of a well-determinded beauty, together with the clear hazel color of her eyes and hair, gave a seductive charm. One could clearly say she have the looks and power that no one can stand in her way. That was the opposite of the said gentle and sweet Ojou-sma image that was implied on her. He knew Mikoto had her own way of doing things, just like him.

He was kept lost staring at her eyes that he forgot the essential problem.

"Woahh wait! T-That's not the time for staring... I-I need to contact her.. Or me?"

He decided to to stop his lustrous thinking for now and moved arbitrary around in a confused manner

* * *

Clunk. The sound of the spoon hitting the floor could be heard in a certain dorm room.

Misaka Mikoto was shocked.

She was just in her room siting there after finishing a phone call with her mother, and was just thinking of calling that idiot(Kamijou Touma) to confirm that she will help him with his study. Then, why was she in another room? more importantly, why there is that little girl whom she always saw with him looking puzzled at her and saying "Touma, are you alright?"

She felt strange. Her vision turned black, and once she came back to her since, she was facing this girl. But why was she feeling so weird and rough. Mikoto's mind went blank.

Her viewpoint was higher, which was weird since she don't recall being that tall to being with. She inadvertently looked at her hand as to check herself. Her hand was rough and strong, she made a fist of it. that feeling she felt, was contained with determination and strength that only one guy could radiate it and make her increase her own will to fight.

Only Kamijou Touma could give her that feeling.

She felt her cheeks go warm rapidly. turning her into a multi-red shaded tomato. She dashed her way to find a mirror and she felt her legs being much more stronger that if she were to step too hard the ground will get smashed. It was a drastic feeling than her light and agile legs that gives her a light feeling.

"Heh?! Touma! What's wrong?!"

Index reached out a hand in confusing, but "Kamijou Touma" was long gone from the scene.

Mikoto went to the bathroom, locked it, and sighed deeply while leaning on the door. She wondered how could she find it that quick, maybe because the dorm is small, or her instinct told her. Anyhow, she walked to the glass mirror hanged on the wall in that humble bathroom(where the bathtub had a pillow in it for some reason that puzzled her) and looked at the reflection.

"N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

There was a loud scream of misfortune going throw the whole dormitory that made birds fly from fear.

A fuse broke in Misaka Mikoto's mind.

She trembled upon seeing the said boy's blushing face and confused face. It was rather cute, she thought. But this was not the time to think so, she needed to get of this situation, moreover, get out of His body.

She felt uneasiness about being in a male body, more importantly,Kamijou Touma's body. It was something she never experienced.

Mikoto held her cheeks nervously and looked at the ground in horror.

"W-What should I do!? What should I do!?"

* * *

Touma, who was in Mikoto's body, sat on her bed dumbfounded. He was still in the state of disbelieve of his current situation.

"T-This feeling of being in a girl body, moreover Biri Biri's body, is giving this poor and healthy kamijou Touma a weird and dangerous feeling..."

He muttered to himself, mocking his current state as if to ease the nervousness in his body.

He could hear her heart beating in a sweet rhythm like a music box and her scent where all over him. Just taking a breath was making him nervous. Kamijou shock his head and felt his warm cheeks getting even warmer by his action. He wanted to avert his attention so he looked around the luxurious room.

Touma needed to contact Mikoto, or rather contact his body which was occupied by Mikoto. He looked around to see a Gekota shaped green cellphone, Touma raised an eyebrow then smiled.

"_She really love that green frog..."_

He picked it and flipped it open to see her contact list. "_Please forgive me for opening it.." _Touma prayed deep down. He saw the name "Idiot" written on the screen and under it his phone number, he face palmed.

"Seriously, am I all that to her?"

The cellphone made a frog like sound when he pushed the call button and placed it on his ears.

* * *

With a music tone, a cellphone rang in Kamjou Touma's pocket.

Mikoto panicked and was shocked back to reality. She took the cellphone and folded it up to look at the screen.

The name "Biri Biri" was seen on the small screen.

"_I-I'll kill him..."_

She hesitantly pushed the answer button and put it on her ear while breaking in sweat.

"Y-yo... Biri Biri.."

Mikoto heard her own shaken voice at the end of line and was about to drop the cellphone.

"I-Idiot...?"

"..."

"..."

""WHAT THE HELL IS THIS""

both of their horrified voices echoed around at the same time.

* * *

**Yahooo~~**

**This has been hunting me for weeks, I finally got to write(How can I write while I still have stories unfinished... )**

**Anyway, This is a crossover bettween To Aru Majutsu No Index/Railgun and Kokoro Connect.**

**This is my first time writing a crossover, so pls bare with me.**

**I love Kokoro Connect, it have lessons that To Aru characters should learn them and develop according to them, Touma from Taichi and Mikoto from Inaba(who am I to say this anyway.) I just hope To Aru characters comes to a resolution like they did. It will be a great development. **

**To get you to understand all the swapping things, when I write the name like this " then Touma /Mikoto/ " it means Touma is in Mikoto's body.**

**Was that an explaining or a complete nonsense...?**

**Ok then, any spelling mistakes? any grammar mistakes? pls notify me and I';m sorry in advance if there is. I have not prof read this nor do I do prof anything.**

**Hope you liked it, if you did, I'll be happy to hear your thoughts about it in a review.**

**More funny stuff and maybe a bit conflicts coming soon so i hope you stay up for this~( Kokoro fans knows what's up right? hehehehhe =w=)**

**Till next time.**


	2. Into the Random World

Academy City external wall.  
The wall that was built around Academy City for protection was thick and high as to prevent any possible break in since the risk of capturing any resident of Academy city will expose the Power Development system. As such, Anti Skill members were spread every 100 meter around the wall, and high tech security cameras and leaser sensors took place all around. Any outsider needs an ID card in order to enter, and even that is a hard task. As an inclosed city, a lot of papers are required to verify someone as a guest. there is specif times where the city is opened to public such as grand festivals like Daihasisai and minor ones which lower the difficultly of the paper work.

In front of the huge gate of Academy City, two individuals can be seen walking.

"Such a center city that holds a technology developed enough to even be ahead of the rest of the world by 30years or more is really making me exited!They have all sort of new computers parts and devices."

"As expected Inaba, your love for computers and technology will never waver."

The girl, Inaba Himeko, was a pure beauty with a beautifully curved model body that one will suspect her for working for a fashion magazine. Her eyes were sharp and charming, giving off a strong and seductive aura along with their brown color and confident stare. The girl herself is somehow unaware that her agile body and straight back was drawing attention on her, even her black hair that reached a bit past her shoulder shined and gave her a complete look of a beautifully craved statue.

The one who was talking to her was named Taichi.

The boy had brown hair and brown eyes, his looks, unlike Himeko's, gave off a peaceful aura. Himeko described his eyes as of sheep eyes. He was a casual and calm boy, making it sound unfitting that a normal boy was walking with a beauty like her.

They both wore school uniforms that represented their school.

In front of Academy city's giant gate, an employ was checking their ID to identify them as guests.

Inaba's phone rang, she took it from her skirt with a bored look as she knew who was calling.

"yahooo Inaban, you can't imagine how happy_"

"Where the heck are you Iori!?"

Inaba straightforwardly cut the girl's cheerful talk at the end of the line with a demanding tone. Taichi was a bit afraid of her piercing stare.

"Ah... ahahaha..." The girl laughed dryly and tried to get herself not to angry Inaba more." Well~, I thought of visiting the beach which was mentioned in the brochure since we got lost anyway, and we're having quite the fun~ and for some reason this place was called Owari! heheh, can you imagine what kind of joke this situation had gotten to~? so take it easy Inaban~."

"get your ass down here as fast as you can! Once you reach the city call me ok?"

"Hai hai Captain Inaban ~!"

Inaba cut off the line irately with a sigh.

"Himeko, relax ok, I'd rather see your cute face rather than the angry one... Oh wait both are attractive in the end right?"

Taichi muttered to himself at the end causally, not noticing Inaba's face turning a bit red.

"W-What the heck you're murmuring about, you pervert!"

She yelled and crossed her arms around her chest. the only thing stopping her from continuing her rumble was the stuff who gave her their ID to enter. Inaba took the ID cards and thanked the stuff, she started to walk as if forgetting that Taichi was with her, Taichi sighed and scratched the back of his head. The female stuff chuckled, grabbing Taichi's attention as he started to follow Inaba, she winked Taichi as saying "Good luck!", making him blush and fasten his steps to reach out his girlfriend.

* * *

Touma and Mikoto wanted to meet immediately, but the one obstacle was that Touma had school today, and a test too since he failed in it last time, so komoe sensei forced him to redo it.

And so Mikoto is going to be forced to play Touma's role in his school so that no one will notice the unusual switch.

But first, a little hungry nun was waiting for "touma" to come and cook her breakfast on the other side of the door.

Mikoto took a deep breath and sighed. " I-I can do this." She slowly opened the door and the worried face of Index was the first thing to catch her sight.

"T-Touma, what's wrong?"

The girl asked softly, even as much as those two fight and bark at each other, Mikoto couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

(Now how I'm I supposed to answer that..?, I can't just tell her "hey I switched body with that idiot", her fuse will break. I guess I'll wave the situation just like that idiot always do.)

"I-I'm fine I'm fine, I just remembered that I forgot to write a homework, s-such misfortune ahahahaha..."

The crackly and nervous answer was rather accepted normally by the girl who gave "Eeeeh, so that's it." and she relaxed her shoulders, but then her stomach growled and she looked at Touma/Mikoto/ childishly with a puppy face while grabbing her aching stomach. Mikoto couldn't help but think that it was cute.

"I'm hungry Toumaaa, hurry up and make me pancakes~"

Mikoto sighed, she remembered that idiot's pleading voice saying "Please, Misaka-san~, make Index breakfast and tell her to change her pajama, that girl will turn into a beast if she doesn't eat~."

(What are you?, her father?!) She thought and looked around the room. It had a round glass table(probably where he study), and a big screen TV with video game attached to it and the untidy bed on the right corner. it was a typical dorm room and the kitchen was small and convenient. Mikoto saw a mixture bowl next to the stove, so as much as unused she is to Touma's body, she rolled her sleeve and took the spoon from the ground. She saw Index's face turning bright from the corner of her eyes. (T-this will be the first I cook to someone else, you better be grateful.., maybe it doesn't count since I'm in his body, anyway I'll leave some for him too.) And so, after washing the spoon and turning on the stove, Mikoto started to make a breakfast for her and the nun that Misaka had heard Touma more than once referring to someone in his dorm and that he needs to come back to cook for, but Misaka didn't have the chance to question that.

(I feel like calling the police... or frying him..)

She was seriously considering the frying part, but then reconsidered since she knew Touma all well, and he was not the pervert type(expect for the part where he always have girls around him.), and the girl seemed to be living on her own will. Although why she was living with him stood unanswered, Misaka decided to keep that on hold until she meets kamijou and get the answer from him. (I suppose he won't do anything to her, she don't seem to be able to cook her own food as well.)  
Misaka kept working while watching the back of Index swaying left and right while she was watching her favorite TV show.

after Mikoto finished making the breakfast, she placed the food on the table and called out for Index who was watching TV. Mikoto made sure to stay in Touma's character mode all the time so she won't get discovered. She was trying to keep a composed face expression but failed , instead her usual sharp look was taking place on the boy's face.

"uh,maybe I should try to smile like how he stupidly smiles all around, ah that's hard! it's hard to be an idiot )

"Wahhh smells good~"

Index said happily and sat down, grabbing her chopsticks in one hand. Mikoto got note of that and since the girl herself is a foreign(and completely clueless about modern science) it was normal that she didn't learn how to hold them properly.

Seeing that the nun wasn't satisfied with only pancakes,she cooked some rice as well. The two said "Ittdakimasu" and started to eat.

"Touma."

"Umm?"

"The food is not the same as you cook it."

Index commented lightly.

(what's that, she can tell if the food was cooked by someone else?)

"But it's really good! keep making it like this."

She cheerfully said and smiled.

"Eh!?, you mean I cook good?" Mikoto didn't know how her cooking was since she never cooked to anyone nor she succeed in making a decent meal. She felt somehow flattered that the girl in front of her thought her cooking was actually good.

After finishing the meal, Misaka picked the school bag of Kamijou and walked to the door, she heard the footsteps of Index who rushed toward her at the entrance.

"Will Touma be late like last time?, I don't want to stay alone for long again. It's boring without Touma around. Also, Touma always says "I'm going~" before he leaves."

"huh..?"

Misaka was taken back for a moment. The girl in front of her was showing a side she didn't know about. In fact, the two knew little about each other even with their frequent encounters. adding the fact that they somehow act like rivals, both didn't have that good of a relationship despite actually agreeing about several things regarding Touma. They oddly get along but don't seem to realize it after all.

Index was showing this childish and soft ride because she thought Touma is the one in front of her. She only shows this side to him, a side that wants warmth and feel insecure and lonely whenever Touma is away, patiently waiting him every time to come back home.

Misaka smiled softly, she felt like comforting the little nun. "I will be back soon so don't worry. Read a manga while I'm gone, and don't go out without leaving a note ok?"

"Yes~ Take care."  
Index smiled cheerfully and waved while Misaka closed the dorm door behind her. (so he does have a bit of a normal life.) Mikoto thought with a smile.

She took a deep breath.

"I can do this! ... right?"

* * *

All along the road Misaka was thinking about the cause of this weird phenomena. The first thing to come to her mind was Esper power. Despite being a rare ability to switch someones personality with another, it was not impossible in the city where it's 2.3 million residents, mostly students, all had underwent the city's Power Development Program which made them have special power each according to their own "personal reality".

While thinking who might have done it, and for what reason, she arrived at a Certain High School. The school was rather normal compared to the Western style Tokiwadai Middle school. It gave a sense of real high school atmosphere and Misaka was delighted to be able to experience such a mood since was not that much "happy" to always be in the Ojou-sama atmosphere that was in Tokiwadai. She actually wanted to attend a normal school like any other. Only her speed advance in her ability Level had made her join Tokiwadai which took Level 3 and up.

She thought that maybe after finishing in Tokiwadai, she could ask her mom to enter a normal high school where she could enjoy being "infamous" and not surrounded by highly luxurious furniture. It might not be easy though to do so because she's a level5, but Mikoto wanted to give a shot.

(So, how should I know which class is that Idiot's?)

While walking throw the entrance, Misaka looked around checking her surroundings. How could she know which class was Kamijou's? she can't possibly ask in his body where is the classroom. Just as she was thinking, a female of a height of 135 cm with short pink hair came out from a room and upon seeing Touma/Mikoto/, her face brightened.

"Kamijou-chan! Ready for your test today?"

"U-uh yeah sure..."

"Sensei is worried about you, if you fail more, supplemental lessons won't be enough and you'll have to repeat the year! Sensei doesn't want that!."

(T-That idiot is facing this and yet he randomly goes around saving people and getting dragged in danger, damn it I think I'm starting to pity him, besides, if he was short on his study why didn't he ask me for help sonner?)

While Mikoto was thinking she started to follow the short teacher to reach his classroom. after going through the stairs she and Komoe entered the class. The scene where students were chatting while others were having an argument, and some were laughing over a joke made Misaka feel nostalgic and in peace for some reason. It felt so... Normal and happy. Unlike the strict Tokiwadai with Ojou-sama feels and rich girls this was more like any other school were everyone is on same ground and having fun. And for the first time, Misaka found herself envying Touma and Saten for having such a school life she longed to and desired.

Once entering the class, she was welcomed by the grinning faces of two guys, one was wearing sun glasses and a Hawaiian shirt with blond hair, and the other had blue hair and his ears were pierced.

"Yo, kami-yan!"

"Ya look like ya just had a nightmare, what's wrong~?"

(No, what's wrong with you and this Kansai ascent. As expected, his best friends are as stupid as he is.)

Misaka face-palmed and looked at the two idiots in front of her. This is going to be a long day.

"You never change that habit of lazily dropping your school bag behind your back nya. It gives the impression you don't care about anything."

"Hmm?"

Misaka was surprised a bit, she herself had the habit of holding her bag in the same pattern of dropping it on her back and Shirai always gave a lame lecture about how "unladylike and tomboyish " it is, Misaka never cared thought.

(At least that Is something we have in common huh.)

"Everyone, to your seats."

Misaka didn't know where she should sit, so she waited till the whole class took their seats, then she sat on the only one left empty near the window that was placed in the middle .

"Ok then, today we will be talking about Personal Reality , anyone have an idea about it?"

"Personal Reality . "Reality of Oneself" is the term used to refer to the reality created by students who undergo the Power Curriculum Program, and replace normal concept of Personal Reality is related to quantum theory. It allows the user to utterly ignore the Uncertainty Principle and_"

Misaka stopped herself mid-through.

The whole class was staring at , or more likely, at "Kamijou Touma" with dumfounded and utter shock expression.

"Kami-yan"

"Kami-yan."

(u-uhh that's bad...)

"..."

"That's not fair Kami-yan!"  
"That's not fair kami-yan."

The two idiots who were Touma's friends exclaimed.

"We were supposed to be the trio idiots! how come you became smart all of a sudden!?, is there's something up with your brain? "

"K-Kamijou-chan! You finally listened to Sensei's words and started to study!, Sensei is so happy she's gonna cry tears of joy."

"W-Wait ..T-That's.."

Misaka wanted to say something, but it was too late. The whispers "Oh Kamijou has become smart", "what, unbelievable!", "That traitor!" were heard throw the class.

(That idiot is doomed..)

Misaka sighed and shrunk in her desk, slamming her head on the desk in defeat.

The classroom continued nevertheless normally with Komoe explaining the theory of one's Personal Reality, while students listened. When Mikoto looked closely, the scene was that of a perfectly shaped word, where "real" happiness took place, as if nothing was wrong with the world nor this city was corrupted under the surface. But Misaka really wanted to embrace this world and this city around her even if it gave her temporally happiness, the important thing to her was that the mere existence of happiness was enough to calm her soul,even if it's for a short period, it it "there" and she was happy to know she can be part of this happy scenes even thought she once said to Kamijou on the Iron Bridge she doesn't deserve it,. But she was desperately trying to hold some peaceful moments whenever she can even with the fact that she doesn't belong to this happiness was registered in her mind, her times with Uiharu, Saten and Kuroko was a proof. Also with her sister after being free from the experiment, she had fun with Imouto in Daihasisai. these times she spend were held deeply in her heart.

(You idiot... You life is not normal but when you look closer... you can find normality around you, just like I did.)

Yes, Misaka's life isn't normal as well, unless having clones that were used for military purpose fell in the category of normal, her life was doubled just like Kamijou's, one day they're walking to school and the other fighting God-knows-what people, Espers, and Magicians. but she almost never failed to find peaceful and great moments to live it through fully even if she had just came from a battle . Kamijou just needs to realize that fact a bit more.

She continued to listen to the teacher like any normal student.

* * *

"Ahh~ that was long."

Misaka straightened her back when the bell rang. All students were starting to leave the classroom.

"Yo, Kami-yan, did you beg the third Level 5 Misaka to teach you so you won't fail in the test like that time."

"W-what!? How do you know of that!?"  
Tsuchimiado only grinned to the question. "Remember I know everything that happens~"

"Kami-yan kami-yan~ How lucky, being able to sit on the same table with the Third and smell the beautiful flower scent coming from her body~"

"Hey!"

"What with that look, can it be she's you're girlfriend! Or maybe you like her!"

Aogami said with extreme enthusiasm. "Not fair! Kami-yan always gets the best girls, nonetheless the level 5 Electromaster!, and a lesson!, what else did you do with her?"

"He did more than that, the better part was that in the Iron Bridge when she held his_"

"C-Cut it off you two!"

On that point, Misaka's face was flushed red and her fingers where slightly trembling, nonetheless they failed to notice her or even ignored it on purpose.

(Oh no, that idiot is always dense.. Self restrain yourself Misaka.. Self restrain.)

"Kamijou-chan."

"H-Hai!"

Misaka jolted and turned to look at Komoe who was holding a test paper and she put it on the desk with a smile.

"Time for your test~ Make Sensei proud, ok?"

"Do your best Kami-yan."

Tsuchimikado commented and left with Aogami while waving goodbye. Only Touma/Miaska/ and Komoe were left inside.  
Misaka stared at the test of a high scholar, then grinned.

(You should appreciate what I'm doing you idiot, I 'll help you with your test. You can create an excuse later why you became stupid again.)

Mikoto held the pen and started to answer the test.

* * *

Walking outside the school gate. Misaka Mikoto, who was in Kamijou Touma's body, was walking with a smile, humming along the road. Hearing Komoe saying "Kamijou-chan, it's great! you past the test with high score! Sensei is so happy!" was enough to plant a smile on her face. She was able to help Touma and keep him form failing. She didn't expect herself to be able to fully answer a high school test, but her ability served her well. She was smart enough to do a high school test despite being a second year student of Tokiwadai, that may qualify her to pass a year or two and get into High school easy, but Misaka wasn't interested(maybe she thought she'll consider if it meant going to that Idiot' school so she can meet him everyday, better yetx go with him everyday). Once that thought reached Misaka's brain, she shocked her head sideways.

But then, Misaka remembered. She was still in guy's body, moreover none other than Kamijou's body, and that when all her sense came to a stop.  
The feeling of uncomfortable, embarrassment and awkwardness feel her over, and sweat ran down her face as started to tremble.

Another question then raised itself to the surface of her mind.

"Wait... What exactly is he Doing in my body!?"

Misaka shouted in the street with a horrified look and started to run.

* * *

Kamijou Touma was in a certain Electromaster body. The flow of energy filled him with uneasiness, he was not used to having every fragment of his body releasing energy inside him, he found it even hard to keep himself from shouting lightning all over the room unwillingly.

"Being a level 5 is hard eh..."

He was laying on the bed randomly and staring at the selling, he turned to his side, and a familiar man-size strange stuffed and eye-patched bear was laying next to him in bed.

"...This is so creepy.."

Touma had a wry expression, but then he caught something. A book was forcefully stuffed in the huge bare that had a zipper meant for hiding things. the tip of the book was showing as if the person had stuffed it in hurry and forgot to hide the bear. And that was when Kamijou felt a chill.

(Could it be that...)  
His mind brought him back to the time he went to her school, entered her room and discovered the sheet of paper that had information involving the Level 6 Shift experiment. When he was having trouble trusting the person named Misaka Mikoto and briefly thinking she was involved in the project on her own will. He regretted thinking that, even if it was a moment, after seeing the distorted expression on her face at the Iron Bridge.

Is she involved with something dangerous again and she is hiding it from everyone? Kamijou thought as he knew all too well that she is a the type to keep secrets from everyone if she wanted to. Even he had trouble reading her when the situation comes.  
Without awareness, he stretched his hand and pulled the zipper, taking the said book.

(Sorry Misaka, I can't help but to look. You can fry me later.)  
He didn't want to see that expression on her face again, it was too painful to watch. He didn't care if she would fry him and release a 1bilion lightning straight at him later, it was all for her sake. And he didn't know that the girl herself wished him the same.

Once he turned the book to look at the cover, he sighed a sign of relief.

The title said "Family memories album"  
He was getting worked up for nothing. Thought he had the right to because of previous experience, and knowing Misaka, she always gets in trouble no matter what it is, the same can be said about him too.

For some reason, Touma was curious to look at the family photos. So he decided to have a look.

(I took it and it's done, so I just hope she won't know.)

He flipped the album open and was welcomed by a photo of a 4years old Mikoto sitting on a couch and holding a stuffed Gekota and looking at the camera with a pure expression. Truth be told, she looked quite adorable.

"Heh... she was really cute."

He started to flip and look at the photos, he saw one where Misaka(age10) was running with a bread in her mouth in what seemed to be a race, and he remembered how fast she was when she dragged him in Daihasisai to win. "She's a fast runner." Said Touma while he looked at another photo which had Misuzo, Mikoto's mom, who was holding a 1year Mikoto in her arms with a wide grin as if proudly saying she's her daughter, while the young Mikoto was stretching her hand to reach for the camera(or the one holding it) in an adorable manner.

While looking throw the photos, the phone rang with a weird frog tone. Touma took the phone and flipped it open.

"Y-Y-YOU! W-what are you doing?!"

"Huh?! Nothing, just laying on the bed."

"R-right... You won't do anything after all right..?" He heard her adjusting her breath. (W-what do you mean by "you won't do anything?" ). Touma waited till Misaka retrieved her composer, he felt weird hearing his own voice shaken and nervous like this, but tried to not give it much thought. Then Misaka said. "You come to your dorm right now to discuss this disaster. I've finished your school lessons."

"Got it."

Touma closed the phone and went to the door right away. But then he stopped as he spotted the green frog patterns all over him.  
He was wearing a pajama. A Gekota one.

(The hell I'm going out like this! Moreover if Misaka saw this, she'll kill me!"

Misaka did not want everyone to see her in a childish pajama running throw Acadmey City. That will be the death sentence to Kamijou if he do it. He couldn't help but to change his cloth.

Sweat ran down his face as he opened her closet and picked her Tokiwadai uniform.  
Kamijou closed his eyes. (I hope I survive this, s-she wears shorts right? so it won't be hard to do it. Ahhh changing in a girl's body was not on my award list! ...Or was it... No Kamijou Touma, don't think like that! This will be your doom if you do! )

Then he started to change the cloth while closing his eyes.

* * *

Misaka was short in breath when she reached the dorm after running the whole distance. She opened the door and dropped the school bag while she lazily sat on the bed. Index was laying on the ground holding her cat and playing with it(or rather strangling it) because of boredom.

"Welcome back~"

"*huf* Th-Thanks...*huf*"

It was minutes after Mikoto entered the dorm that the the door bell was fast.

"Someone came, I'll go open."

"Y-Yeah.."

Misaka sweat dropped and looked at her side. (It's gonna be a disaster)

When Index went to open, she was expecting someone to play with like Himegami or Maika, but her expectation was wrong as a certain brown-haired girl stood at the door.

"Ahh.. Short hair."

"H-Hey In-I mean Shorty."

Touma enjoyed the brief pouting the little girl made, she went back inside while saying. "You want Touma, he's inside." Then he heard her informing "Mikoto".  
He sighed and went inside, bracing himself as the storm reached it's climax.

"..."

"..."

"What's wrong you two?"

Index stated while looking at the two in front of her who had faces saying "crap" all over it. Both kept staring at each other until it was Mikoto who recovered first, or rather erupted first.

"Y-Y-Y-YOU! H-h-ow did you change into my uniform!?"

"I swear I did it while my eyes were closed...geh,... s-stop holding my shoulders and pushing me like that.."

Touma/Mikoto/'s face were burning red as she shocked Touma back and forth, then realized it was her own body she was shaking, so she stopped and got her face close to him.

"Did you see anything?!"  
She stated firmly as if Kamijou would to say yes, it would mean his doom.

"W-What!? D-Don't be stupid, of course I didn't see anything."

But his blushing face was saying the otherwise. While he was changing the pajama Misaka was wearing, he tripped in it's end and fell face first, as such he was forced to open his eyes. Even though Misaka was wearing shorts underneath, they were too short and her slim thighs were exposed in a close manner when he's in her body, he couldn't help but to stare at her soft thighs and unconsciously touching them a bit while being amazed how silky and soft they felt, and Kamijou felt as if unlocking a high school award as he touched them. Only after brief staring he realized his crime and blushed while continuing to wear the skirt.

(She can NEVER EVER EVER find out about this! Or else Kamijou Touma will turn into burned ash and placed in Shpinx box!)

Touma was praying deep inside, but then he felt something strange. His vision cut off for a second then came back to him and he was the one staring at Mikoto's body which had a shocked expression. They both came back to their bodies.  
It was moments until they realized they were being in close proximity that their noses were centimeters apart and they can feel each other breaths. They both took few steps apart while blushing, then the sudden sound from behind made them come back to reality.

"T-Tsuchimikdao?!"

Tsuchimikado was laying on the floor as if he was praying, he then raised his hand and his face showed an expression of extreme happiness, or rather, an expression of a pervert.

"K-Kami-yan, it was so beautiful.."

" WHERE AER YOUUUUUU!?"

The sound of a girl can be heard, she entered the room while holding a frying pan in both hands and raising it over her shoulders. From the maid uniform she's always wearing, one can guess she's studying in the maid school in Acadmey City. She was Tsuchimikado's step-sister, Tsuchimikado Maika.

"Where did you think you're going, You pervert! Didn't I tell you not to look at them!, just once you take my body and this happen!"  
Maika started smashing the frying pan over Tsuchimikado's body like crazy. Mikoto instinctively hid behind Touma from horror.

(That sis-complex guy must've changed bodies with her..")

"I-It was worth it.."  
Motoharu muttered his last words before collapsing like an idiot.

"Ah..."  
And that was when Index felt strange. Touma glanced at her from the side and gulped, he knew it was the start of something bad.

"Is that... A loli's body?

"..."

" K-KAMI-YAN! IT'S A LOLI'S BODY, OWAHHH I'M SO HAPPY, ONE DREAM CAME TRUE!"

A fake kansai ascent.

Touma and Mikoto opened their mouths with shock. They knew who's the owner of this ascent.

""NOOOOOOO!""

* * *

And somewhere in the street, a blue haired guy who had his ears pierced was screaming.

"Touma! Touma!, what is this I'm scared!"

* * *

_What makes the connection between people.

Does understanding someone always means love? Isn't there is a form of "connection".. A spark between two people that comes with understanding and makes two people connect in a unbreakable way?

What will happen if that connection was severed?

Will the two be able to keep their connection, or will it break and crumble to pieces?  
Testing people intimate connection to the limit will tighten the bond between two people, or the other way around?

People get attached easy, and break once their connection loosen. Then, how about I try to crumble you to pieces? Will you be able to gather the remaining of yourself you two?

A teacher with hollow eyes as if he's lifeless himself was thinking to himself.

* * *

**Hello everyone, this is Kenda.**

**I apologize for the long wait, I didn't have the time to write. But in exchange, here is a long chapter I hope you'll enjoy regardless of this being a crossover. **

**I wanted to put this story in "crossover Section", but I really need feed back and reviews on it so that I can improve,I'm not a great author so I need opinions of native speakers. Once this story is finished, it will go to it's belonged section, so please bare with me.**

**So how was this chapter? Was it good? Lame, or boring? Or maybe fun? I'll be glad to hear your opinion about this chapter it in a review.**

**As always, I don't proof-read my stories so if you noticed any grammar mistake please notify me. **

**Till next time.**


End file.
